The technology was originally conceived to make medium density fiberboard with dry wood chips. Other processes require multiple steps of grinding the wood chips, drying the chips, re-grinding the chips, moisturizing the fibers, densifying the fibers, and then densifying the wood chips (such as in the form of pellets). These processes are complex, capital intensive and require large amounts of energy. Some other typical processes need to dry the chips of biomass and then grind the chips to very small dimensions before sending them to a subsequent heating/processing unit. This drying and grinding takes a lot of energy and capital costs. These processes produce small fibers but ones that are many times the size of the fine particles produced by a Steam Explosion Process (SEP). Previous industries using a SEP process wish to maintain the integrity of the fiber making up biomass as well as the fiber strength; and thus, have longer fragments of that are not subjected to as severe conditions in a steam explosion unit. Also, additional mechanical agitation of the biomass is not applied as that would further reduce both fiber length and integrity.